


Пазлы

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Франции нравятся пазлы, нравится собирать, деталь за деталью, целый мир по кусочкам. Или целого человека.





	Пазлы

Франции нравятся пазлы. Пять, шесть сотен, одна или даже две тысячи элементов — неважно. Чем сложнее, тем интересней. Она не торопится, может оставить полусобранную картину на многие дни. Франсуазе некуда спешить — позади столетия, впереди вечность. А иногда, чтобы правильно собрать пазл, о нём просто жизненно необходимо забыть на время, как о пироге в духовке. Вот она и забывает, но после всегда возвращается.

И сейчас Франция склоняется над стеклянным столиком, где разноцветные кусочки уже начали складываться в далёкие джунгли Индии.

— О, а это вот сюда! — Юльхен хватает сочно-зелёную деталь и уже готовится пристроить её на полагающееся место, когда получает от Франсуазы болезненный удар по наглой руке. Пруссия роняет кусочек мозаики и, тихо матерясь, отходит от стеклянного столика. Ей давно известно, что Франция не позволяет никому лезть в свои головоломки, но когда это останавливало Юльхен?

— Оставь ты её в покое! Мы пока развлечёмся вдвоём! — Испания смеётся и, судя по звукам, начинает шуточную потасовку с нешуточными разрушениями. А потом звенящая тишина наполняет комнату.

Франсуаза отводит взгляд от пазла и смотрит на подруг. Те замерли в странной позе, словно желая одновременно поцеловать и придушить друг друга. Причем Изабелла явно склоняется к первому варианту, а Юльхен ко второму. На шее Испании непременно останутся следы от пальцев Пруссии. Та, в свою очередь, приобретёт несколько синяков на бедрах. Испания и Пруссия — тоже пазлы. Сложные и многогранные, куда более интересные, чем этот цветной нарезанный картон. И собирать их по кусочку — тяжёлый труд, занимающий не одно столетие, но Франсуазе нравится.

В каждой мозаике есть то, с чего всё началось, кусочек, от которого и начинает рождаться картина. Франция знает, в людях это должен быть самый важный элемент, краеугольный камень, иначе пазл развалится.

В Юльхен это, несомненно, металл. В каждом её поступке, в каждом движении и взгляде чувствуется кислый металлический привкус. Она словно состоит из обоюдоострых лезвий тевтонских мечей, её волосы — серебро, а слова — сталь. Франции даже думается, что вместо крови под бледной кожей Пруссии течёт ртуть, и любой, кто осмелится нанести рану Юльхен, отравится.

А вот Изабелла вся словно сшита из лепестков пламени. В ней и жаркое испанское солнце, и костры инквизиции, и неясные всполохи храмовых свечей, и свет далёких маяков. Её взгляд затуманен, она всегда немного не здесь, на границе реальности и сна, как огонь извечно пребывает на грани материи и чистой энергии. Прикосновения Испании, даже самые нежные и невесомые, оставляют ожоги — не на поверхности, а где-то глубоко под кожей, и те тлеют, как дрова в камине.

Изабелла снова смеётся и отстраняется от Пруссии. Юльхен закатывает глаза и бурчит что-то про количество идиоток на квадратный метр квартиры. Франция моргает, за течением своих мыслей она совершенно забыла, что застывшие фигуры живы, а также о том, что земля всё ещё вращается, а пазл с джунглями Индии ждёт её внимания.

Франсуазе иногда интересно, а какой кусочек был бы первым в её пазле. Возможно, вода? Нет, точно нет, солёная, морская безраздельно принадлежит Англии, а пресная... Франция пожалеет того безумца, который решится назвать её пресной даже в этом смысле.

Должно быть, она воздух. Лёгкий ветер, приносящий запах моря, чужих стран, свежей выпечки и духов, ураган революций и звенящее озоновой свежестью утро двух влюблённых. Впрочем, это всё сейчас неважно. И Франция вновь склоняется над стеклянным столиком, погружаясь в размышления о том, где какому кусочку самое место.


End file.
